It is customary within the restaurant industry for a bill to be presented to patrons in the form of a booklet. The traditional guest check presenter may be opened and closed like a booklet and often contains sleeves or pockets on the inside walls to hold credit cards, dining bills, pens, and cash. While this traditional style is still commonly used, advancements in technology have brought some modifications to the traditional guest check presenter. These modifications aim to increase the satisfaction of the customer experience by reducing inconveniences such as inadequate bill visibility and the difficulties of computing mathematical equations during check presentation. By eliminating these inconveniences and difficulties, which cause the customer to feel uncomfortable, embarrassed, or bothered, the present invention enhances the customer experience. It also expedites the process and therefore benefits the restaurant by increasing the turnaround rate of tables.
In an effort to surmount the aforementioned issues, prior devices have been developed incorporating modern technologies such as back lights, magnifying planes, and calculators into guest check presenters. However, this prior art does not satisfy the demand for producing a product which incorporates the aforementioned features into a traditional guest check presenter, while maintaining a simplistic design that i) is cost efficient for the establishment; ii) employs an easily operable user interface; and iii) utilizes a unique method of operation that promotes expedited transactions while minimizing customer computation error. All of these impairments are resolved by the present invention.
By offering only limited easy to use functions, the device is made more user-friendly and time-efficient. This invention aids the elderly and eyesight-impaired individuals.